


Moving Forward

by Serahfalcon



Series: Keep Moving Forward [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahfalcon/pseuds/Serahfalcon
Summary: When an apocalypse strikes the world, you know South Park is not going to be missed. This is a story of survival and trying to live while the world is trying to ensure that you don't see tomorrow. Pairings will be revealed throughout the series.





	Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don’t own South Park and the rating is because its South Park.

There are days that are so unforgettable that years after people will still be asking where were you when that happened. The day was as ordinary as it could get in South Park, abductions and monster, nothing to out there when it happened.

~South Park Elementary 4th grade class~

After the events with Mitch Connor, the kids decided to give the roleplaying games a bit of a break since Cartman seemed to have a habit of godmodding and breaking the games. It got old really quickly. The twin new kids were happy not to be pulled into something else, that potentially risked their lives or got them taken by the government. The twins, Kennedy and Alex Dovakhiin, were also annoyed that Alex seemed to be blamed for anything that went wrong especially when it was at their request. 

The twins were polar opposites.. Alex was a tall boy with light brown hair and grey eyes. The most distinguishing thing about him was his near refusal to talk. When he chose to or absolutely had to talk, his voice was quiet and gentle. Kennedy, on the other hand, was a petite girl with sandy blond hair with the same grey blue eyes as her brother. Kennedy was much more of a talker than her brother.

“Hey where is our teacher?” Stan asked.

Class had officially started 15 minutes ago after recess and still no sign of their teacher. He was there in the morning so where could he have gone? It was only 30 minutes.

“We should leave in if our teacher isn’t here in 15 minutes. We should just go home.”

It wouldn’t make a big difference if they left, it wasn’t like there teacher would have been able to stop them. A chorus of agreements followed the statement. There were tons of things they could be doing instead of sitting in a room staring at the walls. Minutes seemed to trickle by as they waited for their teacher to appear. As soon as the long hand hit the six, they were out of there. 

It seemed that they weren’t the only class to have that idea as many others were leaving as well. It was weird that all the teachers seemed to be gone but really not that big of a deal. They could be protesting something again. 

The usual activity that surrounded South Park streets was frozen. There were no cars rushing from one street to another. The sidewalks were empty of the usual persons.

“Maybe we should just go straight home.” All the children were quick to agree with Kyle as this was just freaky. Though South Park was a small mountain town it wasn’t this quiet…ever.


End file.
